


shoutout to the dreams you'll chase

by cabaretgay



Series: Caesar's Palace Shipping Week August 2018 [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, heart to heart, platonic, queer!nora, siblings talking in the grass, this is basically just really hecking pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabaretgay/pseuds/cabaretgay
Summary: In which Simon and Nora have a heart-to-heart in the summer before Simon leaves for college.





	shoutout to the dreams you'll chase

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'gold' by owl city
> 
> spoilers for leah on the offbeat ahead

If Simon was being honest, he'd say that it was way too hot to be outside. It was almost a hundred degrees out, and yet there he was in the grass with his little sister, propped up on his elbows and having a heart-to-heart with her. Although, a heart-to-heart was a little bit off, considering they hadn't really spoken in a few minutes. They were more just enjoying each other's company, knowing that they had only a week left of summer before Nora started her junior year and Simon went off to college.

 

"Nora, can I tell you something?"

 

Nora hummed, and Simon took that as a yes. He flipped over onto his back. 

 

"I'm a little afraid about how Bram and I are gonna turn out, being so far away."

 

"Simon, you're ridiculous. You're literally going to be, like, an hour's train ride away," Nora said. "And you guys are so close! It's not like you're going to break up because you can't stand sitting on a train for an hour."

 

Simon pursed his lips. "I know. I just feel like, well, Abby and Nick broke up because they couldn't do long-distance, and that scares me. It's just... I love Bram so much, you know? And I can't imagine ever breaking up with him."

 

Nora shook her head, also flipping onto her back. "Si, Abby and Nick broke up because they weren't right for each other. And that's beside the point, too. You love Bram and can't imagine ever breaking up with him. I think that says a lot, because if you can't even imagine breaking things off, you're not going to actually do it. And, like, he loves you that much too!"

 

"How do _you_ know?"

 

"Simon, have you _seen_ the way he looks at you?" Nora asked, sounding a little exasperated but also a little jealous. "He looks at you like you're the stars, or the moon, or a flower, or something. I don't even know, something wonderful. Because Si, that's how Bram sees you... wonderful. Beautiful."

 

Simon blushed. Nora was right, he supposed, because he knew that he looked at Bram like he was something beautiful and wonderful. Because he was beautiful and wonderful. Bram was his everything. "That makes me feel better, Nora. Thanks."

 

"Also, remember how you didn't even know his name for the first six months you were together? You only spoke once or twice a day, and look where you are now. I think you'll be fine. Scratch that, I know you'll be fine. You've  both still got that fire to you."

 

They fell silent, watching the clouds move across the bright blue summer sky, listening to the birds chirp. Simon turned his head at one point, looking through the glass door to the kitchen, and saw their mom sitting at the table, gazing out at her kids lovingly. 

 

"Simon? Can _I_ tell _you_ something?" Nora asked.

 

"Anything."

 

"Anything? You realize that means I could tell you that I suddenly decided I hate Oreos?"

 

Laughing, Simon whacked his sister lightly on the arm. "You goofball. What is it?"

 

"I have a crush."

 

Simon gasped a little. "What? Who?"

 

"You sound really surprised. What, you forgot I'm almost seventeen?" Nora giggled as Simon whacked her again. 

 

"Tell me! Come on, Nora. I need to make sure you're not gonna end up dating a crazy person."

 

Nora fell silent. "Guess."

 

Rolling his eyes, Simon racked his head for the names of Nora's friends. "Samuel?"

 

"No, we're just friends."

 

"Ashton?" 

 

"Ew, Simon, no, he's not my type!"

 

"Ugh, what about Winsley? Caleb? Jacob? _Grace_? Do you have a crush on Grace?" Simon felt a little bad that he'd completely forgotten Grace because she was a girl, seeing as he was about as far from heteronormative as one can get. But now that he thought about it, his sister really was spending a lot of time with Grace.

 

Nora shook her head. "No, none of those."

 

"You're just going to have to tell me, then."

 

Simon could hear Nora hesitate. She flipped back up onto her elbows.

 

"Her name's Lara."

 

Simon grinned. "Aww, that's a beautiful name. Are you close to her, or is this more like a 'Cute Bram' situation?" h

 

"Actually, we're really close..." Nora said bashfully. 

 

Simon's eyes widened. "What are you not telling me?"

 

"Ugh, fine, she kissed me. And I liked it a lot. And I kind of maybe kissed back?" The last part turned up at the end like a question. It was really cute, Simon thought. She reminded him of himself when he'd just gotten with Bram.

 

"Nora, that's incredible! That's more than a crush! Have you asked her out?"

 

"No, I'm a little afraid to."

 

Simon sat up. "You'll know, when the time's right. I promise. Well, thank you for telling me! I'm off to stalk your Facebook looking for her!"

 

Nora rolled her eyes. "You dork."

 

But she was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> AWWWWW they're so sweet
> 
> @the-cabaret-gay on tumblr


End file.
